Naruto kids! Kindergarten isnt as easy as it looks
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: These are short stories about each team of Naruto, including my made up teams! dont like, dont read! NO FLAMES!
1. Team 7!

This is my first fanfiction for A WHILE!! Yeah, all those that people flamed, I was young and inexperienced when I wrote my last ones, so I didn't really get that upset. If you don't like the story, press the back button!! NO FLAMING! Pairings change at some points, but if you have a pairing you want me to put in here, put it in a review, but please no yoai or yuri, if you really want, I can put a friendship scene for Shonen-ai and Shojo-ai/ yoai and yuri, but no full-on romance.Yes, little kids can like each other, I think it's cute! Now to start!

The teams of Konoha and Suna waited, as they messed up the academy. Teams 7, 8, 9, 13, and 16(And Gaara) are 5 , Kankuro and team gai is 6, And Temari is 7.

Team 7:

Looking around happily, a young Naruto said, "Wheres The senseis? They are never this late." Sasuke just sat, looking at him with a bored expression.

"I donno, but all of them late? Wouldn't at least one come in early?" Sasuke spoke softly.

Sakura squealed, " Yeah, Sasuke-kuns right!" She sat next to Sasuke happily,"Hey, Sasuke-kun? Lets go get lunch! Since it IS around that time, and the senseis aren't here."

Sasuke said, "If you dont bug me after, Maybe..." Sakura smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"I won't!"She promised. Sasuke knew she would forget anyway, but he didn't really care.

Naruto smiled, "OH! Can I come!?" He exclaimed.

Sakura said, "I wanted to be alone with Sasuke.." Her smile faded.

Naruto said, "Oh..."He looked down sadly.

Sakura sighed, then put a hand on his shoulder, "Fine, fine, but don't mess things up."She said to him, not wanting to see him begin to cry.

Naruto smiled again, his eyes bright, " Yay!! Thank you, Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura and Sasuke both sighed. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's Hand, an Naruto took her hand. Together, they walked to the back of the room, to get their lunches.

While eating, Naruto said,"After this lets play truth or dare! I've seen people do it on T.v.! It looks fun!!"

Sasuke said," Whatever.."

Sakura's inner self said,"YES! Maybe you can dare Sasuke to kiss you!! Go Sakura!!" Sakura smiled at the thought, then said,"yeah, sounds fun!"

Sasuke looked at her and thought,' This isn't going to be good for me, but oh well.' He shrugged.

They finished off their meals, then got in a small circle. Naruto said, "I'll start!! Sasuke, Truth or dare?!"

Sasuke said, "Dare."

Naruto chuckled slightly, then said, "I dare you to come to school tomorrow in a dress!!"

Sakura said, "Naruto!!" She glared at him.

Naruto said, "Fine, You can take it off a few minutes after you come..." He pouted.

Sasuke glared, "Whatever.. Sakura? Truth or dare?"

Sakura said, "Truth."

Sasuke nodded," Do you really like me? Or is it just pity love or something?" He didnt really know what else to ask, but the answer was obvious.

Sakura smiled,"I really do like you Sasuke-kun!"She then smiled wider, and then said,"Naruto, Truth or dare?"

Naruto jumped up,"Dare!!" He looked ready for anything.

Sakura said,"hm.. I dare you to go and hug Hinata."

Naruto said, "Thats all?" Sakura nodded, as both her and Sasuke watched Naruto run over to Hinata, hug her, then run back, as she fainted. Naruto said," I wonder why she fainted.What a weird kid."

Sakura said,"you're clueless..." Sasuke agreed with Sakura.

Naruto said,"What do you mean?!" He sat back down, then said," I know! Lets go see where the senseis are!"

Sasuke said,"Are you sure thats a good idea?"

Naruto nodded quickly, and said,"If they don't notice us! Common! Its good practice!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. then shrugged,"Nothing better to do." Sakura sighed.

All three of them snuck out of the academy.

An hour later, Naruto's eyes widened. He said,"Sakura! Sasuke! Look!"

Both of his friends looked up and noticed, the senseis fighting off intruders. Sakura said,"Now I understand! I'm scared Sasuke-kun!" She clung onto Sasuke's arm, with him looking annoyed.

Naruto said, "We should possibly go back!" They turned around as an intruder caught them. The intruder got more to come, and the kids were surrounded.

Sakura shook with fear,"O-Oh no!"She muttered.

Sasuke said," This is when I wish my jutsu's were more stronger!"

Naruto nodded, looking terrified himself.

Sasuke said,"Naruto! Common! " They both covered Sakura.

Sakura thought,'They... They're risking their life's... for me? No... I will help them also!'She put her fists up, and said,"Boys! I'm fine on my own! We have no choice though.." The boys nodded, then attacked, and surprisingly, The kids won. All three fell to the ground, with a small amount of red chakra on Naruto, but that quickly went away.

As they all saw Iruka run to them, they fainted from exhaustion.

Naruto woke up, and before opening his eyes he heard, "They won. All those intruders, It's odd. They must be special kids." Naruto thought, ' Now I remember...That was actually scary.. but yet fun. Where's Sakura and Sasuke?"

He opened his eyes and looked around, to see his teammates sleeping on both sides of him.

Naruto smiled," I hope we're friends till the end."He thought, as he grabbed both of his friends hands.

Sorry if that was short! Next is team 8. Any ideas? Review me or something! I hope you liked it!


	2. Team 8!

Next is team eight! These are SHORT stories! haha! Enjoy!

"Common Hinata! Stop hiding and lets play tag!" Kiba said.

Hinata said, "b-But I..."

Shino said, "I think I have a better idea... Something that Hinata would be good at."

Kiba said, "what?"

Shino said, " Hide-and-go-seek."

Hinata smiled. Kiba said,"Perfect!" Shino sighed, as they began, with Kiba counting.

Hinata hid, burying her face in her hands. Shino sat in a hidden corner,staying quiet as usual. Kiba and Hinata smiled.

Kiba yelled,"Ready or not here we come!!"He looked at Akamaru, and smiled.

An hour went by, and Kiba had found Shino, but couldn't find Hinata. Kiba said,"Where is she?! I can't even smell her scent..."

"Somethings wrong.." Shino said quietly, his hands in his pockets.

Kiba said,"yeah.." The two boys went to find their friend. Kiba finally got her scent. He followed it to a strange place. The boys looked at it, then at each other. They walked in and looked around, they snuck around, Until they saw a few men surrounding Hinata, Who was shivering in fear. She muttered," N-Naruto-kun... Shino-kun... Kiba-kun... Someone... Help me.."

Kiba's eyes widened at that. Akamaru shivered a bit. Kiba muttered,"Common boy... Lets get Hinata and run.." Shino nodded, and they both charged at the men.

Hinata blinked, then helped them fight.

An hour later they were running back. Hinata cried,"thank you..."

Kiba smiled,"Hey, don't cry! It was nothing..." Shino nodded in agreement.

Hinata said,"B-but.. you would've got hurt.."

Kiba said," So? Me and Akamaru can handle a few old men like THAT." He smirked.

Hinata smiled. Shino just sighed,"Too much pride.." They arrived back at the kindergarten.

Kiba said,"Hey, Hinata! Naruto's coming over!"Hinata looked down, blushing.

Kiba laughed,"Haha, fooled ya!"

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata said. Shino sighed, watching them.

Hinata said,"Uh...Um... Are you guys hungry?"

Kiba looked at Akamaru, "Kinda... Wanna grab lunch?"

Shino nodded. Hinata said,"Yeah.. Common.." The three walked inside and got their lunches, then walked back outside and sat on the grass.

"Ah... This is good, right Akamaru?" Kiba said cheerfully. Akamaru barked happily.

Hinata ate with a smile. Shino just had the same expression as usual.

Iruka looked at team 8 and muttered,"they seem like one of the only ones who don't get in trouble..." He sighed.

Hinata smiled,"Kiba-kun... Shino-kun, Thank you.."

Kiba said,"Hm? why are you thanking us?"

Hinata said," Because, even though I don't talk much, and I always get in trouble, You still like hanging around me..."

Kiba smirked,"Shino's the same! haha, We're friends!"

Shino sighed, Hinata said,"yeah... I hope we stay this way."

The bell rung, dismissing class. The three separated, With happy thoughts of the next day.

Ugh... I'm out of ideas... Sorry its so short, but as said before SHORT stories! Once I finish the rest of the teams, I'll do all the teams again, so this isnt the last team 8 story.


	3. Team 9!

Okay! Time for team 9!

"Common Shikamaru, Choji! Lets go!" A young blonde said as she pulled her friends around.

"Troublesome girl..." Shikamaru muttered, as he tried to fall asleep, and failed.Choji just smiled, eating a bag of potato chips.

"Get in shape, you two! Shikamaru! I bet you cant go a day without lazing off!"She growled, trying to get him to take the bet.

"Yeah, I bet you're right.." Shikamaru said, as he kept his eyes closed.

"hey, can we stop fighting, you two?" Choji said.

"I would, But SHE wont give it a break..." Shikamaru said, in his normal lazy-like voice.

"Well, If you two would MOVE once in a while, I won't yell."Ino said bitterly, looking away pouting.

Choji said,"Ino, You know I'LL move sometime, but think about it, SHIKAMARU. He doesn't want to run around, it's just his style."

Ino sighed,"Yeah.. You're right.. well, SASUKE-KUN would train with me!"

"Then get HIM as a teammate." Shikamaru said.

"Hey! It was random! I couldn't choose!" Ino snapped.

Choji sighed,"Here we go again.." He put another chip in his mouth.

The two argued for at least an hour. Finally they both turned away from each other.

Ino stomped off. Shikamaru just closed his eyes. Choji said,"This can't be good..."

Ino and Shikamaru stayed away from each other. Choji just sighed. A scream was heard from where Ino was. Shikamaru opened his eyes,"Ino?!" He got up and wandered over, with Choji following him.

A few boys surrounded Ino, teasing and bullying her. She said,"Stop! Go away!"

Shikamaru sighed and motioned his hands, then he muttered,"Shadow possession jutsu." He took control of the lead boy, and made him walk off. The others shrugged and followed. The boy gained control over his body again, as Shikamaru and Choji walked over to Ino.

Ino said,"uh...Thanks..." She looked down.

"No problem.." Shikamaru said, as he got pushed away. The lead boy hit Choji out of the way. Shikamaru noticed, and his eyes narrowed and he glared, now angry.

He used his jutsu again and hit the boy with a chess piece. The boy gained control and ran off.

Shikamaru walked over to Choji, "You okay?" Choji nodded, with a smile.

Ino said, "Woah, Shikamaru! That was... wow..." She looked surprised.

"I just didn't like what he did to Choji..." Shikamaru replied.

Ino smiled, "Maybe.. You're not THAT bad.." Her blue eyes shined.

Shikamaru gave her a half smile. He said,"Common," The three walked over to a tree, and sat in the shade, enjoying a snack.

Choji smiled a bit, as Ino gave him a bit of her snack, because she didn't want to eat much.

Shikamaru said,"Ino... Seriously... No boy likes a girl who's a toothpick..." He looked up.

Ino said,"I don't WANT to be a toothpick, I want to look good."

Choji said,"Shikamaru has a point." He smiled.

Ino said,"I... Guess you're right... but I still want to eat small."

The boys sighed. The point didn't get to her. Shikamaru said,"Whatever..."

After their snack, the three played a game of cards, and as usual, Shikamaru won. They had a great time, and went home that afternoon happily, except for Shikamaru, who didn't go home because he fell asleep in a tree.

these are very short. haha. Next is Team Gai! This is going to be fun! haha


End file.
